


Fed Up

by Queen_Of_The_Quill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Quill/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Quill
Summary: Lance is overwhelmed with his own self doubt and is tired of being treated as a joke. Keith takes notice and tries to help however he can.





	Fed Up

Lance was done. He was so done. And not in a comedic way. He was so tired of being the butt of every joke. He was tired of being picked on by his “friends” for comedic effect. Even Keith had joined in. Lance was tired of being called dumb or an idiot and the other paladins didn’t realize how much it hurt him.  
“Lance is the goofball.”  
“You are the dumb one.”  
“I just don’t wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance.”  
“I told you to stay out of this.”  
Each phrase was like another stone being laid on his chest. Lance could barely breathe and he felt as if he was drowning... He began to distance himself, and with that distance, he began to realize something.  
No one noticed.  
No one realized that Lance had gone quiet.  
No one wondered why he wasn’t cracking jokes or laughing at anyone’s jokes. Especially since they had just survived the fight of their lives and had every reason to be happy.  
What was worse was that Lance didn’t care anymore. There was no point if they were just going to put him down again. No one cared to even notice him.  
At least that’s what he thought...  
During the past few days, Keith had noticed the lack of input from the red paladin. At first, he thought that Lance was just trying to get over the past events. They had gone through hell after all in that war with Sendak. However, Lance was still not back to his old self a whole week later. He was worried. So he decided to check in on him.  
Lance sat alone in his room, his arms crossed as he glared at the wall. He wasn’t really angry at the moment. He more accurately had that sick feeling one gets when they have had enough but can’t vent their frustrations. The paladin was pulled from his brooding thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. He stood up and opened it, revealing Keith. He sighed and avoided eye contact.  
“Need something Keith?” He asked in a monotone voice that honestly made Keith even more concerned.  
“Yeah uh. Can we talk?” Keith asked, a bit unnerved.  
Lance shrugged and stepped aside to let him in. Once Keith was inside, the door slid shut and they were alone. “What do you need to talk about?” Lance questioned.  
Keith leaned against the wall and crossed his arms casually. “Well... I noticed how quiet you’ve been lately and I wanted to see if you were alright. Everything has been so crazy lately and I know we all haven’t had much of a break...” He began in a soft tone. “So I guess I’m just wondering if there’s anything on your mind?”  
Lance paused, internally surprised that someone noticed his distance. However, he kept up his expressionless face. “There’s not really anything on my mind... I don’t really wanna talk Keith.”  
This definitely concerned Keith. He knew that something was very wrong. “Lance, I know something is wrong. You’re never this quiet and emotionless.” He urged.  
Lance clenched his fists and turned his head away. He was clearly holding back. “Just drop it.” He muttered.  
“I’m not gonna drop it Lance! Would you just tell me what’s wrong!?” Keith exclaimed.  
“Why!? Because you care so much!?” Lance snapped, turning to face him once more. “Do you wanna know because you’re the team leader or because you have to!?”  
“L-Lance I’m just concerned.” Keith said, remaining as calm as he could.  
“Oh that’s right! Me going through my own problems would hurt the team wouldn’t it!? Because I apparently can’t deal with things on my own!” Lance’s eyes turned fierce as his walls came crashing down, melting away to reveal the hot, steaming anger that had been building up after all this time. “You wanna know what’s wrong with me!? Well let me tell you! I am sick and tired of being brushed aside and treated as a joke! I may not be as brilliant as Pidge or as skilled as Hunk or be as naturally talented as you or Shiro, but there’s one thing that I know I’m not! I’m not dumb! I’m not stupid or oblivious! I’m smart enough to know that none of you really want me here and I know that I’m the weakest link! And frankly, Keith, I don’t want to do this anymore! I don’t want to be a paladin anymore when I’m only here to be everyone’s verbal punching bag!”  
Keith was startled and panicked by Lance’s angry ranting. It made him realize how much Lance had been dealing with this entire time. He had to do something. “Lance I’m so-”  
“You’re what? You’re sorry!? I don’t want the pity or the fake apology from you of all people! I can never be as great as you and I have spent the last several years being compared to you and just existing as your replacement!” Lance was crying now. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he stepped closer to Keith. “I ended up in your spot once you left the Garrison, I ended up in your lion with your bayard, and I even have a sword like you!” Lance grabbed his bayard off the table and let it form into his Altean broadsword, holding it up before angrily throwing it to the ground. “I’m just a replacement... An expendable part of the team... I know you all don’t need me... I just wish it didn’t hurt so much to know that...” Lance dropped to his knees, breaking into sobs.  
Keith stared at him with wide eyes. He wanted to just stand there and process all that, but he knew Lance was hurting. He had to deal with that first. Keith knelt down and hugged him tightly. “Lance... Listen to me... I don’t know when you began to think that you’re not needed with the team, but you’re wrong. We’re a family, Lance... All of us... And you’re my right hand man. I need your support no matter what. You’re our sharpshooter and someone we can all depend on when we need to talk. But that doesn’t mean that you have to keep all this in. You could have talked to any of us a long time ago instead of letting this build up and fester inside of you. And you know what? Yeah... I can’t have someone with all this built up pain and frustration on the team. That would mean I failed to be a good leader.” He pulled back and made Lance look at him. “Look... We all have our struggles. I’m always worried that I’ll let the team down. That I’ll let Shiro down. But whenever I see you getting the team together, I know that I don’t have to do this alone. Lance, you’re more important than you could ever imagine. Please don’t doubt that.”  
Lance sniffled as he looked up at Keith, wiping tears from his eyes. “Y-You really mean that?” He asked, trying to stop crying.  
“Of course I do.” Keith whispered. He looked at Lance with a sad expression. He looked so drained, so tired. He had used so much energy on that outburst. Without a second thought, he helped Lance up and set him on his bed, sitting beside him and hugging him tightly.  
Lance was soon calm, his eyes lidded and his breathing normal. He felt a wave of drowsiness wash over his mind. “Heh... This is kinda like before huh?” He asked.  
Keith looked down at him with a deadpan expression. “So you do remember?” He muttered.  
“Uh...” Instead of responding, Lance shut his eyes as if he were asleep.  
Keith sighed. “I know you aren’t asleep yet Lance. I can see you grinning.”  
Lance cracked one eye open. “Well stop talking about past events and let me fall asleep then.”  
“You’re the one that brought it up.” Keith sighed.  
Lance gave a tired laugh and laid down, pulling Keith with him. “Just... Shut up and... close your eyes...” With that, he had drifted off.  
Keith sighed as he laid with his arms around Lance. This had become way more close and personal than he had anticipated, but at the moment he didn’t care. In a way, it felt right. Keith pulled him closer and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off as well...


End file.
